Same Mistake
by Reasons Unknown
Summary: AddisonAlex, Addisex. Addison is leaving for LA, how does Alex react?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own Grey's Anatomy so please don't sue me!

Author's Notes - I'm not 100 percent satisfied with this but i wanted to post it before i change my mind and delete it. I've started about 5 fics and then given up on them because they weren't great, and that's just in the last week. Reviews would be very encouraging so please leave me one.

* * *

"Dr. Karev." Addison called out as she quickened her steps to catch up with him.

"Dr. Montgomery? What are you still doing here? I heard you were leaving." Alex said curtly. He kept his face blank so she couldn't see how much her leaving bothered him.

He glanced at her briefly before looking away. It could have been his imagination but he thought she looked hurt at his casual attitude, and for a moment he felt guilty about deceiving her. Because the truth was he had been hurt and disappointed when he heard she was leaving, but he wasn't ready to let her know that yet.

"I am. Leaving, I mean, today's my last day," Addison stammered. She mentally berated herself for allowing him to get to her. Whatever she had been expecting him to say to her though, it wasn't '_What are you still doing here'. _

"Yeah, well uh, have a safe trip." Alex said. He backed away from her quickly, clenching his teeth to stop himself from saying anything else. He gripped the chart in his hand so tight his knuckles turned white.

Was it too late to ask her to stay? What the hell was he thinking; of course it was too late. He had his chance, more than one actually, but he blew it every time. There was nothing to do now but let her go.

"Dr.Karev!" Addison said forcefully as she hurried to catch up to him, her former hurt turning to anger even as she watched him walk away from her.

Alex jumped at the sound of her voice, he hadn't realised she had been following him.

"Have a safe trip. Is that all you have to say to me?" She snapped; she couldn't believe that after everything they had been through together he didn't even care enough to say goodbye.

"What else is there to say?" Alex stared at a mark on the wall just above her shoulder. His mind screamed at him that there was so much more he should tell her but his lips remained tightly pressed together.

"Oh I don't know. You could start with I'm sorry!" Addison realised she was yelling at him, she realised people were stopping in the corridor and staring at them, but at that moment she didn't care.

"Fine. I'm sorry, are you - " Alex started to say.

"Oh that was very sincere, everything's forgiven now." She said sarcastically.

"Well thanks, but I never asked for your forgiveness," Alex hissed at her. God why couldn't she just leave him alone? Didn't she realise that every moment she stood close to him it became just that little bit harder to let her go?

"You know what - just - go to hell," Addison stuttered in anger. She turned around and stormed off down the corridor, leaving Alex staring after her with a sad look on his face.

The rest of the day didn't improve at all for Addison and by the end of her shift she was exhausted.

She changed in the locker room and then headed over the road to meet Callie at Joes.

Joes bar was busy but she managed to spot Callie through the throng of people. She made her way over to the table and sat down wearily, letting out a deep sigh.

"Dramatic much?" Callie said, smiling at her friend. "I got you a drink."

"Thanks, I _need _alcohol tonight." Addison took a gulp from the glass Callie pushed her way.

"Bad day?"

"You have no idea. I can't believe my last day in Seattle was so - " she waved her hands around trying to think of a word, " - crappy" she finished finally.

"That sucks but just try to forget about it and enjoy your last night," Callie said comfortingly.

"Tonight will be good, I get to have drinks with you, then sleep at the hotel for the last time and look forward to leaving the rain behind tomorrow. I'm starting fresh, this will be good for me…I think. Cal, do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"I don't know if running away is the _right_ thing to do, I mean you could be the person who stays behind and fights to make things better. But to be honest I'd rather my best friend was cowardly but happy in a new place, than brave but miserable here." She raised her glass and clinked it together with Addison's.

A few drinks later Callie had disappeared in to the bathroom leaving Addison alone to guard their table. She was staring absently in to space when Alex came over and slid in to Callie's empty seat.

"Hey," He whispered.

Addison just sat there in silence. She turned her head away from him, making it clear that she hadn't forgotten their argument and she didn't want to talk to him.

"You're mad at me, ok I suppose I deserve that, I was an ass." He sighed.

"What do you want?" Addison said sharply.

"I don't know, to talk you I guess."

"Funny, because I tried to talk to you earlier today but you weren't exactly willing to participate," She said frostily. She gave the impression of not wanting to be anywhere near him, but her brain still noted the fact that he looked good tonight. Very good actually.

"I was an idiot. Add it to the growing list of times I've been a bastard to you. Look Dr. Montg – Addison, I just wanted to say…" Alex stopped suddenly.

"Am I interrupting something?" Callie came back over to the table and raised an eyebrow at Addison.

"No, no. Uh I was just leaving." Alex stood up and walked away a few steps before spinning round and coming back to the table. "See you, Addison. I hope LA is everything you're looking for and for what it's worth I'll miss working with you."

Addison's mouth dropped open in shock at his admission. Fair enough it wasn't an _I love you,_ but Alex Karev admitting he'd miss working with her on the vagina squad was bigger than that.

"What was that?" Callie asked.

"He was just saying goodbye. Look Cal, I'm exhausted, I think I'm going to head back to the hotel."

How stupid was it that she was actually a bit mad at Callie for interrupting her conversation with Alex? The rational part of her knew it wasn't her fault, but she was still disappointed. What had Alex been going to say?

"I guess it's getting late," Callie said smiling at her sadly.

"Thanks Callie, for everything." Addison stood up and embraced her friend in a hug.

"Thank _you. _Be careful Addie, and don't just disappear, keep in touch, ok?"

"I promise," Addison whispered in to Callie's shoulder. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Addison pulled back from Callie and gathered up her coat and purse.

"I'll call you as soon as I get there. Bye, Cal." She took one last look at her friend before making her way back to her hotel room.

It wasn't until Alex arrived at the hospital the next day that it finally hit home, Addison was really gone. He was introduced to her replacement and though she seemed nice enough, she just wasn't Addison.

It was at that moment as he stood on the bridge, looking out of the glass fronted building towards the city beyond, that he realised just what he had let slip away from him.

_**Can we bring yesterday back around  
'cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong  
I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now**_

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. Please, please leave a review. I am undecided whether to continue this fic or not. I think I could keep going with it if you people think it is worth it, so let me know. Oh and the song lyrics are About you now by the Sugababes (I've read other fics that use song lyrics at the beginning or the end and i thought i might try it). **


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes – After reading all of your amazing reviews I decided to continue this story and we'll see where it goes from here. I was so happy with 8 reviews for one chapter, thank you so much! To everyone who reviewed, this chapter is for you, consider it your reward!

* * *

_**And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on**_

_3 months later_

Addison put the phone back on its cradle and sat for a moment staring out of the window. She had a distinct sense of déjà vu.

Last time Richard Webber had called her for a consult she had been sitting in an office in snowy New York, contemplating the demise of her marriage. This time she sat in an office in California, contemplating whether she had killed the potted plant on her desk or if she could revive it with plant food and water.

She stopped prodding the plant with her pen and came out of her daze when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, what did Richard want?" Naomi said as she stuck her head in to the office.

"A consult, in Seattle. He wants me to stay there for a couple of days."

"And you're going to go? Back to the place that made you miserable for so many months?" Naomi said sceptically.

"It wasn't all bad, you know. I had some friends there, it'll be good to see Callie, Richard, Miranda and Ale - " She stopped speaking mid-word. Where the hell had that come from? Why would it be good to see Alex Karev? It wasn't like she had thought about him, or wondered if he had gone back to plastics, or missed him, right? Of course not, that was absurd.

Naomi seemed to sense her sudden mood change and entered the office fully.

"Alex?" She guessed correctly what Addison had been going to say. "It's ok for you to miss him." She said softly.

"I don't want to miss him," Addison said, sighing in frustration.

"I know you don't, but it's understandable that you do. You worked together every day, you slept together, that has to mean something."

"It meant something to me," Addison said sadly, staring at the dead plant once more.

_GA GA GA GA GA GA GA_

The rain was hammering down on to the ground as Addison pulled up in to Seattle Grace parking lot. She wrapped her coat tighter around her body and ran in to the building.

"Welcome to Seattle," She grumbled under her breath as she shook the rain water from her hair and clothes.

"Talking to yourself?"

Addison jumped and looked up to see Callie grinning at her.

"Callie!" She walked forward and hugged her friend tightly. "How are you?"

"Same old, really. How are you? It looks like California agrees with you." She pulled back and eyed Addison up and down.

"Yeah it does, the sunshine has a lot to do with it," Addison smiled.

She made her way up to the surgical floor, talking with Callie all the way. Seattle Grace was exactly as she remembered it; she could have been gone 3 days instead of 3 months.

It was almost two hours later before Addison finally came face to face with Alex Karev. She heard his voice just seconds before he came around a corner and they found themselves standing inches apart.

"Addison," He stared at her, the shock written all over his face. "They told me they'd called somebody in for a consult but I didn't think, I mean it never crossed my mind…" He trailed away in to silence when she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you always ramble this much? I seem to remember you being more of the broody type." She smiled at him to let him know she was joking.

"A lot can change in 3 months."

"Very true. So how's plastics? Is Mark still being an ass?" She asked.

"No, well I mean I don't know, probably. I, uh, don't work in plastics." Alex said awkwardly.

"What? I thought plastics was your dream?" Addison stared at him in confusion.

"It was, but like I said, things change. Someone once told me that there's nothing better than watching a baby heal, and get to go home. I guess I'm slowly coming round to her way of thinking." He couldn't look her in the eye as he spoke.

"Alex," Addison sighed. "What time do you finish your shift?"

"I'm almost done. I just have one more patient to check on."

"Good. I'll meet you outside the hospital in half an hour." She said, giving him a small smile. She turned and walked away before he could say anything else.

Addison sat down in an on call room to gather her thoughts. She couldn't quite believe what had just happened; did she just arrange a date with Alex Karev? No, she reprimanded herself, it wasn't a date. Just a casual meeting between colleagues. The butterflies fluttered nervously in her stomach as she sat staring at her watch, waiting for the half an hour to pass.

It had stopped raining when Alex left the hospital to meet Addison. He found her waiting for him just outside the doors and went over to her immediately.

"Hey," He greeted her.

"You came," Addison said relieved. "I wasn't sure whether you would even turn up."

"Do you want to go for a coffee? Alex asked.

They walked to a coffee shop not far from the hospital in almost silence, neither knowing exactly what to say.

"So, how's LA?" Alex broke the silence as they sat down at a table by the window.

"Good, really good actually. It's different, more relaxed and friendly, and of course the weather is a big plus. How's things in Seattle?"

"To be honest not much has changed. The hospital's as busy as ever, and it still rains constantly. How long are you staying here for?"

"I'm not sure, a few days maybe. I only came out here for a consult so once that's over I'll head home." Addison said, although that wasn't entirely true. The consult just happened to be the perfect reason to come back to see certain people.

"Right, yeah. Still it must be nice to see your friends again?"

"Yeah I suppose. But it's not like I ever had many friends here, the only people who said they'd miss me were you and Callie." She chuckled to herself. "That's pretty pathetic."

"Well sometimes people need to lose something before they realise how great a thing they had. 'You don't know what you've got till it's gone', and all that crap." Alex said slowly. He watched as her hand holding the coffee cup stopped moving half way towards her mouth.

Addison looked at him in shock. What did that mean? Maybe it didn't mean anything, yeah he was probably just trying to comfort her. It didn't mean that he actually missed her.

"It's not the same without you here." He said so quietly she had to strain her ears to hear him.

Oh, so maybe it _did_ mean that he missed her. She took a great gulp from her coffee and tried to think of something to say. He just sat watching as she nervously tucked a strand of her behind her ear.

"Alex, what are you trying to say? She said eventually.

"Just that it's not the same, I miss having you around."

"You don't miss me Alex. We argued all the time, you used to call me Satan, I was just your boss who forced you to work with me." Addison was confused but she tried desperately not to let him see that. After all, he never asked her to stay, never called her in LA, never emailed, nothing. So why was he saying these things to her now?

"Don't kid yourself that the only thing we had was a professional student/mentor relationship. We crossed that line more than once." He was angry at her dismissal of his opening up to her, it had taken a lot for him to admit that he missed her.

"No, I crossed that line and dragged you with me. In the bar _I _kissed _you_, when we were arguing _I _pushed _you _in to the on call room. You told me more than once that I was just your boss and I wasn't your girlfriend. You were right Alex, I'm sorry, this was a mistake. I shouldn't have come back here."

Addison felt her cheeks redden and her eyes well up as she stood up quickly, knocking the last of her coffee over in the process. She hurried out of the coffee shop with tears rolling down her cheeks.

She left Alex sitting trying to process what the hell had just happened. He dropped his head in to his hands and just watched as vanilla latte dripped fom the table on to his jeans.

* * *

**This wasn't really how I expected this chapter to turn out; it's a bit more angsty than I was aiming for. I was still quite happy with the result though. But what matters more to me is whether you guys are happy with it? Review and tell me what you thought, please! The song lyrics are from White Flag by Dido.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes - First of all thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed. I wasn't going to update until tomorrow but after reading them i decided to do it today because you deserve it. You're all amazing!

I finished writing this story yesterday (it's 5 chapters long if you were wondering). I'm looking for something new to write and i just wondered if anyone had any preference about what i write next. I have an addisex fic which i wrote a couple of weeks ago which i might put online but i'm not sure. I love Maddison so i could try a maddison fic, or addek? Or another addisex? Does anyone have any suggestions?

* * *

**_You could say we were just a big mistake,  
I think it's worth making  
And worth repeating.  
I would say good things come to those who wait,  
I would say anything, If you'd believe it._**

Alex looked up at the sign over the entrance to the red brick building, and for the first time since he had left Seattle he doubted his decision to come here.

It had been just over 3 weeks since Addison had ran from the coffee shop, and soon after ran away from Seattle. She had stayed 2 days, only long enough to do the consult for Richard, and in that time she had avoided Alex completely.

For the first week he had tried to keep working and just forget about her. But he soon realised he couldn't do it, and he didn't want to. It had taken a further 2 weeks to sort out a transfer to LA city hospital, pack up all of his things and say his goodbyes.

Now he stood in blazing sunshine, staring at the _Ocean wellness group _sign.

He took a deep breath and walked in to the building. He took the elevator to the right floor and nervously stepped out in to the reception area.

"Hey, welcome to Ocean wellness centre. Can I help you?" Alex was confronted by a young, male receptionist sitting behind a desk and reading a surfing magazine.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Addison Montgomery. Is she here?" He stared around at the wood floors, comfy chairs and pictures on the walls. It couldn't have been any more different from Seattle Grace.

"She's in her office, who should I say is here to see her?" The receptionist asked.

"Uh actually, can you just tell me where her office is? I want to surprise her, I'm a friend from Seattle." Alex replied. It was half true; it wasn't so much that he wanted to surprise her, just that if she knew he was here she would think up an excuse not to see him.

"Ok, I guess I can do that if you're a friend. Take the corridor on the right and it's the third door on your left."

Alex thanked him and set off in the direction he had pointed. He reached a wooden door with a plaque that read:

_Addison Montgomery,_

_OB-GYN, __neonatal specialist_

He knocked twice on the door.

"Argh, for the last time Pete, no I will not go out for a drink with you tonight!" He heard her voice shout from the room within. He opened the door and nervously entered her office.

"It's not Pete. But if you're not going out with him tonight then that means you're free to go out with me, right?"

He watched as her mouth actually dropped open and the pen she was holding slid from her grasp.

"What? Alex?" Addison sputtered, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Hey. Can I come in?" Without waiting for an answer he shut the door behind him and strode over to her desk, sitting down in the chair opposite her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Addison finally recovered from her shock.

Alex winced at the volume and tone of her voice. She sounded pissed.

"I came to see you, and I can tell by the way you're staring daggers at me right now that you're pleased to see me." He said sarcastically.

"Are you insane? Obviously you are, I'm going to book you an appointment with Violet. You came all the way out here to see me when I'm at work, you don't call first to let me know you're coming, what were you thinking?"

"First of all who the hell is Violet, and secondly are you not even a little happy to see me?" He asked confused and slightly hurt. Fair enough, he hadn't expected her to be overjoyed to see him but he hadn't expected her to be this mad either.

"Violet is a shrink, and right now the only thing I'm feeling is confused. I don't understand why you came to see me. I left Seattle to get away from this and now you've followed me here. What did you expect me to do? Jump up and hug you?" Addison shook her head and tried to think clearly.

She glanced up at him in time to see the hurt written all over his face.

"You left Seattle to get away from this? To get away from me?" He stood up. "I just - never mind, bye Addison." He pushed the chair backwards and stumbled from the room, barely hearing her voice calling to him underneath the pounding in his ears.

"Wait, Alex. I didn't mean that. I'm just shocked that you show up out of the blue," Addison spoke quickly but he was already out of the office before she had finished speaking.

She sank back down in to her chair with a groan and dropped her head in to her hands. She was still sitting like that 30 minutes later when Dell phoned to say her next patient had just arrived.

Addison left work early that evening. She stopped by the reception desk and grabbed the phone book then hurried to her car. Dell looked confused by her strange behaviour but he didn't say anything.

She sat in her car and started phoning all the hotels close to the wellness centre, asking every time if an Alex Karev had checked in there today.

The fourth hotel Addison phoned informed her that a man under the name Karev had checked in, and he was staying in room 207.

Addison smiled to herself, secretly pleased with her detective work, and drove over to the hotel as fast as she could.

Alex lay on his bed in the hotel room, flicking through TV channels aimlessly. Whatever he had pictured himself doing tonight, it wasn't this.

He frowned when there was a knock on the door. He hadn't ordered room service, maybe someone had got the wrong room. He turned the TV up and ignored the knocking.

Addison knocked again, harder this time. She pressed her ear against the door and heard the mumbling of a TV coming from within the room, she knew he was in there!

Alex pulled open the door angrily, only to find Addison who had been leaning against it, fall in to the room.

He grabbed hold of her waist to steady her and stared at her shock.

"What are you doing here?" He said slowly.

Addison smoothed her hair down and tried to stop her face from blushing. She hadn't planned on literally falling in to his arms, and she wasn't prepared for the feel of his hands on her waist and his face inches from her own.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said today and how I treated you. I was just shocked and unprepared to see you and - " Addison spoke quickly.

"It's doesn't matter," Alex cut her off.

"It doesn't?" Addison looked up at him. She realised his hands were still resting just above her hips, and one of her own traitorous hands had settled on his shoulder.

"I was pissed at you earlier, but then I just thought what else should I have expected? Let's review, you kiss me, I tell you I'm not interested, we sleep together, I tell you you're not my girlfriend, you leave Seattle. Then you come back and I try to talk to you, you run away again, I come after you to LA and you chase me away."

"Our whole relationship has been like this, one mistake after another. I'm sick of it Addison, I'm trying not to make the same mistake again. So it's ok, it doesn't matter about what happened earlier."

Addison impulsively reached her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. So, where do we go from here?" She whispered.

She quickly loosened her arms from around his neck when she realised she was almost strangling him.

"I don't know," Alex said. There was an awkward pause where they both just looked at each other. "Do you want to come in?" He asked eventually.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Addison replied with a smile on her face.

Alex removed his hands from her waist and stepped backwards so she could enter his hotel room.

* * *

**The lyrics are All that we needed by Plain White T's. Thanks for reading, please leave a review. If you have any suggestions for my next story then tell me in a review or send me an email. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes - Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they really do bring a smile to my face. This chapter is quite fluffy in places, and probably not the most realistic chapter but i had great fun writing it. That's one of the things i love most about writing, i can put the characters in situations which won't happen on the show. Anyway, read and tell me what you think.

* * *

Addison stared at her new surroundings, taking in the slightly shabby furniture and tired decorations. The room wasn't a patch on her old room at the Archfield but it was clean enough. 

Alex produced some beers from a cabinet and she raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"I told you I was pissed off earlier, so I bought some alcohol," He answered her unspoken question. "Sorry I've only got beer."

"That's ok, I like beer." She shrugged.

"Really? You?" He asked surprised. "I pegged you more as a vodka or martini girl."

"Well, I wouldn't say no to either of those, but I'm partial to a beer at times." She laughed at his shocked expression.

Alex shook his head and handed the beer to her, his eyes growing even wider when she confidently took a gulp from the bottle.

"Are you hungry? Because I was thinking about ordering a pizza but we could go out for food if you want." He asked.

"Wow, pizza and beer. That's one hell of a first date," She winked at him.

Alex sputtered and nearly choked on the beer he had just tried to swallow.

"Date?" He managed to gasp between coughs.

"Well there's just the two of us having a couple of drinks and ordering some food. Isn't that what you normally do on first dates? Actually don't answer that, I don't want to know what _you_ do on dates." She teased playfully.

"Hey. Not everything you hear about me is true you know! I wasn't expecting you tonight, it's not like I had time to plan a great first date."

"Relax, I'm joking. Pizza sounds absolutely perfect." She smiled and he visibly relaxed.

Their pizza arrived half an hour later and Alex brought the steaming boxes over to the floor where they both sat. They had both avoided sitting on the bed, and the only other surface large enough for them both was the floor.

The conversation was light and flirty while they ate. Addison told him all about Cooper's antics with women and Violet's emotional meltdowns, and Alex was quite content to just sit and listen to her talk.

She was mid sentence when he impulisvely reached over and brushed his fingers lightly against the side of her mouth, removing the drip of sauce that had landed there. She stopped talking immediately. She froze when she felt his fingers caress her jaw so tenderly and she closed her eyes at the sensation.

Alex moved closer, wanting to get his body as close to hers as possible. He stopped when he felt his side press against her own and tilted his head to close the distance between their mouths.

Addison reached around his waist to hold on to him. Their mouths were just about to brush together when her hand knocked over his beer, soaking him in the liquid. He jerked backwards in shock when the cold beer hit his skin.

"Well at least you're not running away this time," He said dryly. He sighed and stood up from the floor, for now the moment was ruined.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Last time you drenched me it was with vanilla latte, and you ran away right afterwards." He replied while reaching into a bag and pulling out a clean t-shirt to replace his soaking wet one.

"Right, I remember. I don't think I ever apologized for that," She said sheepishly.

"They don't call you Satan for nothing," He responded quickly, smirking at her.

"You can talk; didn't they call you evil spawn?"

"Satan is so much worse than evil spawn."

"Shut up." She said, faking a frown and slapping his arm lightly.

_GA GA GA GA GA GA GA_

Addison and Alex left the hotel room and wandered down to the beach, arriving just as the sky started to darken.

"I can't go on the sand with these shoes on." She whined as they reached the start of the beach.

"Well take the damn shoes off." He sat down on the low wall separating the sidewalk from the sand and pulled his shoes and socks off.

Addison sighed but sat down and did as he said. She looked up a moment later to find him standing bare foot with his jeans rolled up to his knees. She snorted and burst out laughing at the sight.

"What?" He asked as he watched her laughing uncontrollably.

"You – look – ridiculous," She managed to gasp between laughing.

"Oh, you think so do you?" Alex said in a mock sweet voice. Addison looked up at him, instantly alert at his tone. "You'll pay for saying that." He grinned mischievously.

Next second Addison was squealing as he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and started jogging as fast as he could towards the sea.

"Alex, NO! Put me down!" She yelled and swatted his back with her hands.

He ignored her pleas and ran in to the sea up to his knees. Addison pulled her legs up to keep out of the water and yelled at him even more.

"Take back what you said and I'll put you down," Alex challenged, lowering her a little bit as he spoke, so she moved closer to the water.

"No," She said defiantly.

Alex lowered her further so her ankles dangled in the water.

"Fine, ok, I take it back. You don't look ridiculous," She squealed eventually giving in.

Alex went to put her down but she kicked him hard in the shin when she realised he was going to put her in the water. He grunted in pain and lost his balance.

The two of them tumbled in to the water, one big mass of limbs.

Addison surfaced first, followed closely by Alex who was laughing hard at her expression.

"I'm going to kill you!" She sputtered. "Do you know how much this outfit cost?"

"Relax, it's only water. That was totally your fault anyway, you kicked me!"

"You were going to drop me in the water! It was your fault," She jabbed him in the shoulder with her finger as she spoke.

Alex pulled her up and they staggered out of the water together.

They had been walking along the beach for about 5 minutes before Addison even realised that they were holding hands. She glanced down at their fingers and couldn't help but smile to herself. Alex squeezed her hand lightly in return.

"Where are we going?" He asked a couple of minutes later.

"My house. It's just there," She pointed to a large house on the end of a row which backed on to the beach.

"Wow, you had this house all the time and we've been sitting in my dingy hotel room eating pizza from the boxes," He laughed.

She just rolled her eyes in his direction.

Alex couldn't help but be impressed when they entered her house. It was large but comfortable and tastefully decorated.

She disappeared but returned a moment later with towels which they wrapped around themselves. Alex hadn't even realised that he was dripping water on to her floors.

Addison shivered slightly and he automatically moved forwards to rub her arms in an attempt to warm her up. She smiled at the gesture and leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder.

He threw caution to the wind and pulled her closer so her body was flush against his. She lifted her head so they were eye to eye and entwined her arms around his neck.

Alex slid his hands down her arms and around her waist, resting them snugly in the small of her back.

He gave her a moment to pull away if she wanted to but she just nestled closer. He smiled and this time there was no hesitation when he moved forwards to capture her lips with his.

Addison felt her whole body tingling as he kissed her. It seemed to last forever, one moment it was sweet and tender whereas the next minute it was fiercely passionate.

When they eventually separated her eyes were glazed over. In all of her 39 years she had never been kissed like that, with the enthusiasm of a school boy but the experience of a grown man.

"Wow," She whispered under her breath.

She was going to say more, but she realised words weren't necessary. Instead she leaned in and captured his lips once more.

_**A moment like this  
some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this  
some people search forever, for that one special kiss  
oh i cant believe its happeneing to me  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.**_

* * *

**Once again thank you for reading and now leave a review, pretty please!**

**Song lyrics are A moment like this by John Mayer/Kelly Clarkson/Leona Lewis (And possibly some other people i've missed because this song has been covered so many times).**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes - I'm really sorry for the delay in updating. If you want to know why, basically i moved out of my parents house and i've been without internet in my new flat all week. I've come back to their house to check my email and update this fic. See the things i do for you guys.

Thanks for all the reviews, this is the final chapter so i would really appreciate everyone to make that extra effort to leave a review. I'm overwhemled by all the great comments i've had for this fic, and i have almost 2000 hits. Thanks so much everyone!

* * *

**I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced**

Alex picked the drinks up from the kitchen counter and walked out on to the back porch. Addison was sitting where he had left her, curled up on the porch swing.

"Here you go, one dry Martini," He held the glass out for her.

"Mmm thank you. I knew you would have your uses." She teased.

Alex tried to look angry at her comment but he only succeeded for a moment before he laughed along with her.

He sat down on the swing and she immediately moved closer to rest against his side. He reflexively planted a light kiss on the top of her head, as though it was something he had been doing for years.

"Alex?" She questioned after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Hmmm?"

"How long are you planning on staying in LA for?" She asked.

"Well, uh, you see I – I mean the thing is I…"

Addison watched as he struggled to find words.

"It's a simple question Alex. How long are you staying here?" She tried again.

"Indefinitely," He said softly, meeting her gaze full on.

"What?" She looked confused for a moment before comprehension dawned.

"I moved out of Meredith's house and transferred to LA city hospital," He said, watching her closely for a reaction.

"Why?"

"For you. I let you get away from me once already and I'm not going to do it again," He was startled when he saw tears start to fall from her eyes. "Crap, Addison what's wrong? I didn't mean to make you cry, I thought you'd be happy."

"I am happy. It's just that is quite possibly the dumbest but sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," She sobbed against his shoulder.

Alex patted her back slightly awkwardly to try and comfort her. After a few moments her tears stopped and she lifted her head to meet his concerned gaze.

He barely had time to register the smile on her face before she leaned in and kissed him. She reached up to cup his face as her lips explored his mouth thoroughly.

Alex was so absorbed in kissing her he didn't notice her throwing a leg over his waist to straddle his body. His hands ran though her hair and down her back as he kissed her back with everything he had.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity before Alex realised they were outside and giving the neighbours quite a show. He gripped her tighter around the waist, before standing up with her in his arms and making his way inside.

He could barely see where he was going and to be honest he didn't care. After a moments walking through different rooms of the house he ended up at the french doors leading to the back porch, right back where he started.

"How…?" He stared around in confusion.

Addison lifted her mouth from his neck and giggled when she realised what had happened.

"Did you enjoy the tour?" She playfully bit his ear lobe causing him to groan.

"I didn't see much, my tour guide was distracting me," He responded huskily.

Addison whispered directions in his ear, leading him to the main staircase and up to her bedroom.

Alex placed her down gently on the bed and she pulled him down on top of her.

They undressed each other slowly savouring every piece of skin that was revealed.

Alex loved that she was so responsive to his touch, letting him know immediately what she liked. He found a point on her neck that made her go wild, and a spot just behind her knee that made her erupt in to giggles.

In return she explored every inch of his body. She discovered with delight that he was ticklish and he loved it when she nipped his skin playfully.

Addison groaned as he kissed his way down the valley between her breasts, before moving closer to her nipple but never quite touching. He teased her mercilessly until in the end she grabbed his head and placed it where she wanted him.

Alex brought her to orgasm once just with his fingers and tongue before he finally slid inside of her. He thrust slowly but she became impatient and flipped them over so she was on top.

The second time she came Alex couldn't hold back any longer. He kissed her forehead lightly as she finally collapsed on to his chest.

They lay in silence for a while, with him stroking her back while she lay with her head pressed against his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Alex, I was just thinking - " Addison began softly.

"I think I'm incapable of thought right now, you've nearly killed me woman." He moaned.

"I'm being serious." She said, slapping his chest lightly.

"So was I," He muttered under his breath, receiving a glare from her.

"As I was saying, I was thinking that if you needed a place to stay you could – well you don't have to – but if you wanted to you could…"

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" He asked smiling.

"No! I mean not exactly, not moving in like serious-relationship-moving-in-together. Just if you need a place to stay you could stay here, like roommates. You lived with Meredith and Izzie, this would be kind of the same."

"Well not exactly, for starters me and Meredith never did this," He gestured between their naked bodies to prove his point.

"You don't have to, I was just offering." She started to pull her body away from him but he pulled her back down.

Alex rolled over so she was pinned beneath him.

"I would love to move in with you Addison Montgomery." He said softly before kissing her slowly.

She immediately stopped struggling beneath him and melted in to his arms.

"Are you going to make me stay in my own room, or can I just stay here with you?" He said in between planting kisses on her face and neck.

"Well I - " she gasped when he hit _that_ spot on her neck again "for now I think you could stay here with me."

"That's what I was hoping you would say, because I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

Alex moved his hand down her body to her centre once more.

It was a long time later when she managed to think coherently again.

_GA GA GA GA GA GA GA GA GA GA_

_One year later_

Addison awoke to the sun shining brightly in to the room. She groaned and rolled over in the bed, stretching her arm out in search of her lover. She found nothing but empty space on his side of the bed.

She heard his footsteps on the stairs a moment before he entered the room carrying a tray loaded with breakfast, coffee and a single red rose.

A huge grin broke out on her face.

"Good morning. What's all this for?" She asked surprised but happy.

Alex put the tray down on the bed and leaned in to kiss her.

"One year ago today you asked me to be your room mate. One year ago today I realised I loved you. One year ago today we made love for the first time. So in light of all that, I think today is worth celebrating." He said simply and Addison saw the truth in his eyes.

She realised he was right, it had indeed been a year since they had moved in together. She had never looked back since that day, even when they fought she had never regretted the decision to ask him to move in.

She realised with a smile that he never had got his own room, since that night he had always slept with her.

She looked up at Alex with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too," She replied simply. Then she kissed him to prove it and the breakfast lay forgotten on the bed.

* * *

The song lyrics are from Miracle! by Paramore.

Well that's it for now. Thanks so much to everyone who read, reviewed and encouraged me to write this story. Look out for my next fic which i'll start to put online as soon as i can.


End file.
